Statice
by Rejected Forgotten Love
Summary: Where there was Leo, there was always Elliot. But nothing can escape change.


A/n: Well... Although I prefer my 1st story for these two, in comparison I suppose this one is fine. For some reason, when I realized there was only such a short time till the scanlation of the next chapter would come out, I felt I HAD to post this right away. -.- Yes, there is some sorta, not really subtle Elliot/Leo pieces in here, but really, they're sort of minor enough you can skip over them if it really bothers you that much. Or just don't read it. It's up to you... *sighs*

Disclamer: No, I do NOT own Pandora Hearts. If I did, many things wouldn't have happened... let's leave it at that.

* * *

><p>Statice:<p>

_Forever._

_Always._

_Unchanging._

They traveled in small circles, visiting only the music room, the library, and sometimes, on nice days, the grounds.

In the afternoons, when the light filtered through the open windows, and the warm breezes lured the students into the outdoors, they could be found sitting at one piano, spieling off long, beautiful pieces, hands dancing across the keys, both overflowing with their own talent as they harmonized, the timbre warm and strong. Perched on the same bench - _there_ _was more than one in the room_ - heads and bodies close together -_there was plenty of room for them both on the bench_- they composed, discussing in hushed voices, the tempo and chords.

Sometimes, when the afternoons were too unbearably warm to stay inside, the duo would amble along the pathways of the grounds, and across patches of grass, chatting together offhandedly, and chiding one another for stupidity, blunt insults flying back and forth as they bickered good naturedly, soaking up the sunlight, voices weaving in and out of another, in a pattern that never seemed to end.

_Never Ending…._

When the air held hints of the coming dusk, and the sun lowered from it's position in the sky, they would sit in the library, where the echoes threaded through the shadows, ebbed away by the fading sunlight, as they settled themselves in warm windowsills and cold tile stones, piles of books littering the floors, spreading across the floor in a sea of paper, a land of evaporated miseries and hidden realities. Reading in their respective places, they could carry out their conversations, voices arguing lightly, chased by laughter and whispers, as the words and sounds surrounded them in the dim lighting.

As the sun set, their travel was limited to the confinements of their rooms. Their few evening hours often only consisted of more reading and talking, along with the occasional school assignment -which was usually faced reluctantly by both parties –or a fight over manners. They never quite tired of the other's presence, companions who would do anything for one another.

_Anything. _

_Anything_

The nights could bring a lolling raven haired head or resting chin, to join the ash blonde's on the mattress, books messily claiming the floor as master and servant slumbered, one curled upon his mattress, the other half slumped on the floor, novel covered bed forgotten.

_Forget…_

However, the darker nights brought nightmares and terror. As the master clutched his head and _tried, tried, TRIED_ to forget, the servant, with his comforting hand on his friend's back, and soothing words, would inwardly berate himself – _selfish, selfish, selfish_- for his own deeds, endlessly blaming himself, hands sometimes awkwardly entwined, as they silently waited out the darkness that had been inflicted upon them.

And the sunlight always came back.

_Always._

_Always._

The light always returned.

An _unbreakable_ bond.

_Unchanging._

* * *

><p><em>Scarlet.<em>

In the end, he was just selfish.

_Always selfish._

Never the person he _should_ be, never the person he _wanted_ to be.

Just always _selfish. _

Always the villain.

Scarlet stained his hands.

Tears marred his face…

And he knew that everything had shifted.

Everything had _broken._

And that it was just his fault…

Swamped by the impending darkness he knew it should be over.

Where there was Leo, there was _always_ Elliot.

Where there was Elliot, Leo was sure to follow.

_Lost…_

An unspoken rule.

Yet the darkness had consumed the light.

_His fault…_

The sun would never rise,

That face would never again smile.

_Never._

All because of his stupid selfishness.

_Broken._

Nothing could ever escape change.

* * *

><p>AN: Review?


End file.
